Academy of Blues
by Maggieblock
Summary: Bella goes to live with her "Father" who is Head Master of an ALL BOYS school, after her Mom dies. Now after everything else she's being forced into rooming with one of the other students... The "most important" student, Edward, the founder's son. E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Be gentle... I'm a Fic Virgin!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Belly, it's time to go Sweetheart!", my Aunt Charlotte yelled from downstairs.

...Time to go... So this really is happening then. Hmm, I really thought it was a dream for a little bit there. So that really does mean my Mom's gone and I'm going to live with "my dad". _Great..._

I grabbed my purse, iPod, and pillow then started for the door. I stopped just before pulling the door to and looked back at my room. It still looked like my room... just more bare. It still held the picture of my mom and I from my 16th birthday last year, my spelling bee trophy from 2nd grade, and my ancient desktop computer. But just like the rest of the house it's lost it's warmth and ...homeyness. This place wasn't home without my crazy hair brained mother. So here I am, Bella Swan, reject daughter and partial orphan at seventeen moving across the country so I can get past the next year, graduate, and be in my own.

When I got down the stairs Aunt Charlotte smiled sadly then grabbed onto my shoulders pulling me into a tight hug whispering lowly in my ear, "You know I love ya like you were my own. I may have just been your mother's best friend but we were always sisters. If I had any say I'd keep you here with me and your Uncle Peter where you belong."

She eased her grip so she could pull back and look me in the face. I could tell she was waiting for some kind of reply but I had just lost my mom and stepdad Phil and now I was losing the only other people I ever considered my family. So in response I just nodded my head and gave her a watery eyed wobbly lipped smile.

She loosened her arms slowly dropping them at her sides, then she grabbed my hand walking me out to her car. When we got to the airport there were tears, more hugs, and promises on both sides to visit as soon as possible and for the holidays.

When I got off my plane in Seattle I looked around and saw all the people; families reuniting... and separating... It just served to worsen my already foul mood. When I reached the entrance I saw that it was raining; _which I'd heard happens more days than not here in Washington. Wonderful, just one more reason to love this place.._ I looked towards the loading zone and saw that as promised there was a car waiting to transport me to my new 'home', Cullen Prep Academy.

I approached the driver holding up the sign with my name written on it and told him I was Bella Swan, he introduced himself as Felix my father's driver. Once I was seated in the car I leaned back, closed my eyes, and let the calming sound of the rain soothe my frayed nerves. Sooner than I would have thought possible Felix was parked and began escorting me into Cullen Prep. I had learned via email with my father, _Head Master Swan, (or Charles) _that I would have to share a room with one of the students... The problem with this being that Cullen Prep happened to be an _all boys_ school. Charles told me that his quarters weren't meant for more than one occupant and he had pulled some strings just to get me on school grounds, let alone the housing and classes.

Felix stopped in front of a door with an etched glass inlay that was a adorned with my father's name: _Head Master Charles Swan._ I looked at the words for a moment trying absorb all that was happening, after I had collected my thoughts I looked over to my left meeting Felix's gaze. He smiled at me slightly and then used two knuckles to knock on the door, there was a large sigh and then the words, "What Now?" from the other side. I looked back at Felix cocking an eyebrow in question, he just shook his head and snickered under his breath before opening the door wide enough to stick his head into Charles' office.

"I have your Daughter here, sir.", Felix said.

"Oh... Um... Send her in.", my father replied. He sounded nervous which didn't jive with the image I still had engraved in my brain from the first and only time I had met him when I was 10. My parents had gotten married their freshman year of college after a one night stand, which turned into a peed on pregnancy test, which turned positive. _And Voila, you have Isabella Marie Swan._ _First, unwanted child turned pride and joy on my Mother's side at least..._

I nodded my thanks to Felix, who whispered that he would be back with my things soon. Then I took a deep breath and pressed forward into my Father/Head Master's office. There he sat behind a large oak desk, my father... Charles Swan was a middle aged man with thinning hair, a mustache, of average height, and also a rounded... middle, also he had bags under his eyes that I assumed came from his overworking himself. As I took a seat across the desk from him I noticed the crows feet around his eyes and the frown lines etched deeply into his forehead... _I guess a permi-frown was needed when handling a whole school filled will spoiled, entitled teenage boys._

"Isabella, how are you? Did you do well on your flight?", he asked. I couldn't believe he remembered I hate flying...

"Um, yes. It was fine.", I replied a little taken aback by his thoughtfulness.

"Well, good then.", he paused to clear his throat, "I suppose I should give you the specifics on your living arrangements then tomorrow we can talk about everything else. I'm sure you're quite tired from your travels."

"Yes, that would be good.", I replied.

"Ok, Isabella..."

"Please just call me Bella. I haven't gone by Isabella in years...", I interrupted him.

"Oh, um yes of coarse. You have grown quite a bit since the last time we saw each other.", he said nervously running his hand over his face. "Ok, well obviously the school year has already begun and the only open accommodations left are in room 215."

"Why is that the only open room?", I questioned. I knew I sounded a bit bitchy and ungrateful but who could really blame me.

"Well here at C.P. there's a strict waiting list... Long story short the only room we could place you is 215 because Mr. Cullen is the only one of our students who has ever been allowed his own room.", Charles explained somewhat reluctantly.

My eyes widen hearing this news and I started putting two and two together in my head.

"So you're telling me that I'll be sharing a room with a guy who's never had a roommate here so he'll probably hate me for that reason alone...", I stated. Then the name of my roommate clicked into place. "Wait you said Mr. Cullen... As in Cullen Prep, Cullen?", I whispered accusingly.

Charles seemed to notice my mood shift and began to frown, "Why yes, that would be the one. Edward Cullen is our founder Carlise Cullen's son; so he was given a room to himself. But with these extenuating circumstances I spoke to Carlise and he agreed for you to finish out your schooling here this year and for you to be moved into the quarters here on campus, which means Edward's room. Room number 215."

The way he said the room number again seemed ominous. I could already sense that this situation was really not going to turn out well, and not just for me, it seemed everyone involved was getting screwed with this deal. _...Great not only am I the only girl on this whole campus I also have made an insta-enemy without even meeting anyone..._

"Fine I get it...", I moaned out suddenly feeling all my fatigue and emotions weigh more heavily down on me.

My father sighed deeply expressing his dislike of my attitude as he handed me my school schedule, a map of the grounds, and a school handbook. ..._At least I don't have to wear a uniform..._

"Oh, and Bella your uniform should be waiting in your room.", he called after me.

_...Great, just freakin great..._

* * *

><p><strong>So this is Chapter 1... I'm a going to see what response I get on this story before I continue. I'm playing on some fun banter, and really asshole-ish Edward which will lead to some crazy antics and so on.<strong>

** Let me know what you think. I'll also be posting at least one other story that I've started (_Left Reeling_) to see if there's any response for it also**_. _**R&R please! :)**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**So the response I got was crazy! You guys sure now how to make a girl feel special! :) This chapter is a little longer than planned just as a "Thank You"! So onto the story dears!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After leaving Charles' office I shuffle my feet, fighting my exhaustion to make it to my room before I collapse. I follow the map and find room 215 easily. I debate whether or not I should knock but this is my room now too, so I shouldn't have to knock.

_...Welp here goes nothin... _

I slip the key, Felix handed me before he went to retrieve my bags, into the lock, turn it, then push the door open. It's a little awkward since I'm still carrying my pillow and purse plus the booklets "Dad" gave me.

The door smacks lightly against the wall as I try to juggle all of my stuff so I don't see my new roomie, don't even know he's there until I hear a gasp. Then...

"Who the hell are you? And why the fuck are you coming into my room?"

Quickly I snap my head up with my eyes already narrowed and my teeth grinding. My eyes meet the gaze of a pair of green eyes that look to be snapping with lightening in anger. I force myself to take a deep breath, I don't want to make our situation any worse than it already is.

I try my hardest to keep my anger out of my voice when I say, "Bella. Bella Swan, your new roommate." _...That was James Bondish..._

His eyes widen slightly then narrowed to slits. "Like Hell! I'm Edward Fucking Cullen! I don't have roommates! And I sure as hell don't have roommates that are female! We don't even have female students! This is an ALL BOYS SCHOOL!"

I sighed already sick of this conversation and this spoiled boy. "Well you do now... I just left the Head Master's office and he told me this is where I'm crashing."

For the first time I stopped to take in my surroundings. The room wasn't bad at all...

_But I guess you get the best when your dad founds the freakin place..._

To my left there was a kitchenette not large but big enough with a counter that separated it from the rest of the room, which resembled a studio apartment. It was a large living space with a tv on one wall, two beds on the opposite wall along with nightstands, also placed near the beds were two dressers, there was some tastefully done wall art here and there, to the left just past the kitchen was a small hallway which I assumed lead to our bathroom.

_All in all this is much better than what I was expecting...except for my roommate..._

While I was glancing around our room Edward seemed to be gaping at me, trying to understand how his school and room had been invaded by a card carrying, breasts, and vagina having, woman. Or at least that's what I assumed he was doing.

"Look I don't want to fight with you... All I know is my dad, Head Master Swan spoke to your Father and they came up with this...arrangement. So I suppose if you have a problem you can take it up with your dad.", I told him feeling my remaining energy and fight slowly seeping from my body.

"You're damn right I'll take it up with my Dad and your's too!", Edward responded grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand then marching into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Sighing I made my way over to the bed Edward hadn't be occupying. I threw my pillow onto the bed and lowered my weary body to the mattress, after sinking into the bed I contemplated not even making the bed and just sleeping there as is. But just a I closed my eyes there was a knock on the door. I opened my eyes in time to see Felix walk in carrying all my belongings.

"I'm sorry that took so long Ms. Bella.", he apologized as he set everything at the end of my bed.

"It's no...", I was interrupted by a fit of screaming coming from the bathroom. There weren't any discernible words, but it sounded to me that Spoiled-Ass McDickhead was being told for the first time in his life he wasn't getting his way. That thought made me smile.

I turned my attention back to Felix since I had turned my head toward the screaming.

"As I was saying...", I grinned again, "It's no problem. I'm just going to make my bed and go to sleep as quickly as possible."

"It sounds like that would be a good idea.", he grinned, "I think you'll want to be asleep before that one", he nodded toward the bathroom, "comes back."

I chuckled at his wry amusement saying, "Precisely Felix, precisely." He laughed and told me goodnight as he closed the door.

After he was gone I got up and locked the door before looking around again, my eye caught when it swung around to Edward's bed. The comforter was a plush looking black fabric, his sheets a slate gray, and his many throw pillows were a mixture of slate, black, and a few pops of red. It looked incredibly comfortable. And being a minimalist myself I admired it's simple beauty. I thought back to how he looked sitting on his bed narrowed eyes, fists clenched, bare chest heaving, ..._Wait bare chest heaving... Holy Crap! He was sitting here in just his boxers! ...Well of coarse he was; it's a school night at 11:45! It's not like he was expecting you!_

Still I don't know how I missed a barely clothed man sitting not 15 feet from me. And now that I think about it he is definitely a man; with broad shoulders, defined chest and abs, rippling muscles under the skin of his arms, back, and legs. He looked to be tall too as stalked away from me; maybe 6'2 or 3. I decided that these thoughts weren't productive and I needed to get a move on.

I looked back to my bed which only had my pillow and cell phone laying haphazardly across it and groaned. I decided to go ahead a change before turning down my bed so I could have some privacy. I wasn't shy by any means but Edward and I weren't on good terms and hardly knew each other. _Yet..._

I got into the suitcase with my clothes in and picked out a cami and a pair of capri yoga pants. Satisfied with my choices I began to undress. I turned my back towards the bathroom as I pulled my jeans and underwear off, _I like to be free of undergarments as soon as possible when I'm at home. _I pulled on my capris, then lifted my shirt over my head, and removed my bra. I sighed in relief as I rolled my shoulders before grabbing my cami. I was pulling it over my head when I heard Edward's voice behind me.

"Hmm, there may be some _benefits_ to having a chick roommate after all.", he said suggestively.

I rolled my eyes as I smoothed down the rest of my shirt. I turned to face him slowly.

"Mmm. I see, so now that you've thought over the _benefits_ having a roommate seems to suit you?", I asked him as I pulled my hair up into a messy bun while watching him closely.

I hadn't noticed much detail about his face when we were fighting before but now that I have the chance I study his features. His eyes are relaxed now and his frown is turned up into an almost boyish grin - one side slightly higher than the other. He lips are full, his jaw squared beautifully with a dimple in his chin. His hair is an auburn color and is in total disarray, which may have came from him running his hands threw it or maybe it's just bed-head... _Either way he looks delicious..._

While I was watching him he seemed to be watching me just a closely. As I worked to pull my thick long hair into a bun my shirt had risen showing a strip of my Florida tanned skin. His eyes were drawn there for a moment before they widen as they took in my chest, probably realizing that I wasn't wearing a bra. After he stared a couple more seconds his eyes seemed to flit around the rest of my body taking inventory of it's assets. My cheeks started to turn pink from his obvious perusal, though it didn't make me uncomfortable I didn't want him to think he held any power over me so I turned my back to him so I could proceed with making me bed.

I bent over to pull a clean set of sheets from my bag and heard Edward start mumbling under his breath. I heard him start walking towards me but I kept myself busy unfolding my sheets and blankets, after a moment I heard his bed groan quietly as he climbed upon it.

As I made my bed my mind wondered to others things, and recalled what my father had said about my uniform... _Uniform, it just sounds like a dirty word! What the hell it's just one more thing, right?_

"Hey Edward, my dad said that my uniform was supposed to be in the room already. How you seen it?", I asked him as nicely as I could.

"Huh? Oh, your uniform. No I haven't seen one.", he sounded way too nice and innocent in his reply, but I thought maybe he was finally coming to terms with everything.

"Oh ok, I guess I must have heard him wrong or something. I'll have to stop by his office tomorrow.", I said as I slipped in-between my sheets.

"Ugh.", I heard Edward grunt in acknowledgment as he reached up and turned out his bed side lamp. I did the same thinking I shouldn't chance a "goodnight" and have him freak out again... _What's that saying you never poke a sleeping bear...or something..._

X-X-X

I woke up the next morning and looked at my cell phone. My eyes flew wide as I saw that I had slept in! "Shit!", I cursed as I jumped out of bed.

I ran to the bathroom carrying all my stuff and found it empty, just like Edward's bed.

..._I guess him waking me up was too much to ask..._

I showed, shaved, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I ran back into the main room remembering belatedly that I had to wear a uniform and mine was missing. As I was trying to figure out what to do I looked towards my dresser and saw a note laying on top a blue and green pleated skirt, white button up shirt, and a matching neck tie._ Really? A freaking neck tie? _I rushed over and picked up the note, well notes, one was from my father the other from Helpful Harry my roommate.

_Bella,_

_This is your uniform. I hope it's the right size. _

_I only bought this one in case. Tonight_

_w can take you to get more._

_Charles_

_Bella,_

_Found this._

_Edward_

_P.s. Getting to see you wear this is another _

_benefit to having a chick around too._

_Oh, and if you're reading this you're late for class._

"Ugh!", I huffed out. The problem was he was right I was already 10 minutes late to my first class. _We can bicker about the benefits of roommates later... _I threw the clothes on as quickly as possible. I found a pair of black flats, grabbed my bags, and phone while slipping them on as I rushed out the door.

X-X-X

What I wouldn't realize until after I opened my back pack 45 minutes later was my new roommate had cut 5 inches off my skirt.(Thus explaining the exaggerated staring I had been receiving.) The remnant was lovingly folded with a note pinned to it:

_Welcome to Cullen Prep Academy._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I was going to end the chapter at Edward walking in on her changing, but him shortening her skirt was too good to wait. Right? LOL!<strong>

**So my plan is update as often as possible, every day if I can. But since I have a small child who takes up so much time; I'll strive for everyday but it may be every other or once a week depending on what's going on. Again Thank You all for your interest and reviews.**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**So my dearies here is your Chapter 3! I'm sorry I didn't get it posted sooner; the day before yesterday my husband and I both woke up sick so I'm not firing all my pistons... Made this chapter is a bit longer than the others to make up for it.**

**This Chapter goes out to my girl Ruby Grand, who told me I inspired her... She knows that the way to a woman's heart is through flattery and compliments! Kuddos to you Ruby!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"You're just going to have to deal with it Edward! I told you, her Mother and Step-Father just died and she has no where else to go. It's only for the next 8 months.", my dad told me.

"Whatever Dad! This is such fucking bullshit!", I yelled again, hanging up before he could reply.

I don't know what the hell my dad is thinking. He knows I don't share well, and yet he decides he can have some chick move in with me! I'm a senior this year, I own this school! All I wanted was to get through this year! Ya know party some, kick back with my boys, find some willing young females... None of that was going to happen with a roommate; a damn female roommate!

I heard voices out in the main room and laughing. I didn't know who she could be talking to. _How had she already met someone? She's been here all of five minutes!_

I looked at my reflection as I thought things over. My skin looked a little more pale than usual. I guess it was from the shock of just having someone show up... _"Bella. Bella Swan." _My eyes were bloodshot and red from my rubbing my face, my hair stood up in all directions also from running my hands through it. As I took in my appearance I realized I still wearing just my boxers, I'm not ashamed of my body in the least. I knew how girls looked at me. But I still felt a little exposed considering that she was in the other room fully clothed. I heard the front door open then close and figured I should probably go back out there. I sighed and raked my hand through my hair again as I opened the door.

I stepped into the dark hallway and made my way back towards our room. As soon as my eyes swept the space they zeroed in on the naked flesh of my roommate. _Holy..._

There she stood with her back to me pulling a shirt over her head, the smooth expanse of her back was uninterrupted by a bra, my eyes followed the lines of her petite body. She was all curves; I could see the outer round edge of her breasts that melted into the dipping slope of her small waist, and then the flair of her hips. I was stunned for a moment... Then I decided maybe having the only girl on campus in my room every night wouldn't be so bad after all. _But that doesn't I have to like having a roommate... Or be nice to her..._

"Hmm, there may be some _benefits _to having a chick roommate after all.", I made sure to lace the statement with as much innuendo as I could. For some reason her presence was unsettling me, I wanted to make her feel uncomfortable too.

She turned to face me slowly as she started to gather her hair to pull it up, as she worked the motion of her arms brought her shirt up higher exposing her toned tan tummy.

"Mmm. I see, so now that you've thought over the _benefits _having a roommate seems to suit you?", she asked.

I didn't answer her as I was too distracted watching the way her tits danced along with her movements. When I finally pulled my gaze from her body and looked at her face I was taken aback. She had large brown eyes fringed with long lashes, a cute upturned nose, full pouty lips that looked like they were made for kissing - _I'd love to see those lips wrapped around a certain part of my anatomy... A part that was starting to take full of the girl in front of me._

As I watched she finished pulling her hair up and piled it on top of the head in a bun. I felt a slow grin stretch across my face as I thought of the days to come involving this girl. I hope she had a thick skin because with a body like that every man on this campus was going to be gunning for her. _But only I was sharing a room with her..._

I've never had a real interest in women other than to get what I wanted and get out. I never went back for seconds, I didn't want to put up with the complications that came along with it... Relationships... Be they a girlfriend, fuck buddy, or even female friends. I didn't think men and women were meant to be closely knit; the only exception I had found of my theory were my parents.

I shook my head to try to clear my thoughts as she turned around and bent over to pick through her bag. _Oh...Damn... _She may have one of the sweetest asses I had ever seen. It was rounded perfectly and perfectly toned just like the rest of her.

I couldn't believe the effect this girl was having on me. I'm Edward Fucking Cullen! I frowned at her back and started over to my bed. I laid down pulling my covers up. My eyes kept glancing to Bella watching her work efficiently to make her bed, pulling the sheets taunt, laying the blankets down. She sighed as she admired her work.

"Hey Edward, my dad said that my uniform was supposed to be in the room already. Have you seen it?", she asked out of the blue.

_Oh... That must have been what was in the box that was delivered today... Hmmm..._

"Huh? Oh, your uniform. No I haven't seen one.", I told her which was technically true.

"Oh ok, I guess I must have heard him wrong or something. I'll have to stop by his office tomorrow.", she mused.

I grunted my response. I had the makings of a great plan floating through my head. I turned my bedside lamp off and as I settled into my pillow I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

X-X-X

I woke up the next morning and the events of last night flash through my mind. The images of Bella dressing kept coming to the forefront of my mind. I felt my dick twitch at the thought of the curves of the girl laying just feet from me. I palmed myself trying to push my morning lust down. I turned over and as I looked over at Bella I realized that there would be no taming this morning wood... She's sleeping soundly with her pouty lips open, a few strands of her hair have come loose during the night and lay framing her face. Her covers had worked down to her hips, and I can see the small protrusion of the bones, her shirt had coiled under her back showing her belly bottom and her toned flat stomach again..._Yeah...this was going to be a long 8 months..._

I pulled my gaze from Bella and went into the bathroom to shower. After I had wanked and washed myself I dried off and got dressed. I walked back into the room and then into the kitchen and picked up the box that was delivered yesterday. Now that I looked closely at the wrapping I saw it was addressed to Bella. I opened the box quickly wanting to get my task finished as fast as possible.

I grabbed the scissors from my butcher's block and set to work. Being the perfectionist that I am I cut the fabric as straight as possible. _This is going to be so hilarious!_ I chuckled to myself as I folded the extra fabric. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out my notes.

..._Welcome to Cullen Prep, indeed..._

I placed the clothes on her dresser and then stowed the scrap in her backpack. After one last glance at her sleeping form I slipped out of the room grinning madly at my own awesomeness! _This is going to be epic!_

As I slid into my seat in English next Emmett I couldn't help laughing again. Em was going to fucking love this, he's the freaking king of pranks.

"What's got you so chipper this morning, Nancy?", Emmett asked while grinning at my obvious good mood.

"Oh god Em, you will never believe what happened that night...", I paused trying to fight off my giggles. _Giggles? WTF? Edward Cullen doesn't fucking giggle!_

My lips automatically pulled into a frown... _This girl is screwing with my brain! ...Both of them..._

Emmett was concentrated on getting his homework together and wasn't watching my facial expressions, and for that I was glad. I was starting to feel like I might have multiple personality disorder.

"I gotta roommate last night Em;", I told him pausing for effect. His head snapped up, he knew how I felt about sharing my space. "I got a _chick_ roommate."

"Crazy rich boy said what?", Emmett practically yelled.

"Yep. Headmaster Swan apparently has a super hot daughter that nobody knew about. Long story short she had to come leave here and my room was the only place for her to stay."

"I'm sure Swan is on the verge of an aneurism!", Emmett laughed. "I can't believe he's letting her stay with you... And when you say super hot...", he trailed off.

My mind automatically conjured the image of Bella mid shirt change last night and then the image of her laying mere feet from me with her tight little body wrapped up in her purple sheets. "I mean petite, curvy, brunette, and tan. Not my usual type but I've gotta say I wouldn't mind walking in on her changing again..."

"What the hell! Why didn't you start with that bit of information?", he insisted as if I was dense.

I went on to tell him about walking in on Bella and then the little prank I had pulled this morning. I just hoped that I had actually pulled it off. I knew she would be running late so I was counting on her not paying too much attention to her clothes. Emmett laughed long and hard saying he couldn't wait to meet this girl.

X-X-X

We were just leaving English an hour later when Emmet and I ran into a traffic jam in the hallway. When I caught the looks on some of guys faces that we were passing it didn't long to figure out what was causing the congestion. Just ahead of us and over to the left was Bella, she had her back to the hallway as she rifled through her new locker. Her uniform was pretty plain, but it looked like a classic Catholic schoolgirl outfit. Her white button down fitted to every curve, her little tie centered perfectly between her perky tits, and _Dear God, that skirt!_ _What have I done!_ Her skirt was almost mid thigh and with the pleats in it... I think if she turned just right at just the right speed you would see the beautiful curve of her amazing ass. _There wasn't any other way to put it. Her ass was like a work of art... She must do something to keep it that toned._ I mused. Her legs were impeccably toned too. _Maybe she runs or bikes... _The length of her skirt made them look like they went on for days...

Emmett cleared his throat, when I looked over at him I saw his eyes sweeping over her body slowly. After a second he shook his head as if to clear it. When I looked around us I noticed that every single one of these jackasses were looking at her like she was a streak dinner and they hadn't eaten in days. Every face my eyes glanced at seemed to be under her spell, all their eyes glazed over. The more I looked around and noticed all of them noticing her the more angry I became. And I didn't understand it, I didn't get what was going on... But there is one thing I did understand, and knew how to do. Be a Class fucking A asshole!

I approached Bella quietly, when I'm about 5 feet away I gasped as if I was surprised to find her here. "Oh, hey roomie."

Her hands stilled their movements at the sound of my voice. She turned her head towards me slowly and then lifted her eyes to meet my gaze. The only way I could describe the look in her eyes was heat. They drew me in... I knew she was pissed at me but I had to get closer to her. I closed the distance between us, stalking towards her.

"Really Cullen?", she asked. Her tone held sarcasm, anger, and maybe even a little bit of humor.

"What?"

"Yeah, Uh huh.", she said her voice dripping with disbelief. I smirked at her, amused by her attitude. _I don't think another woman has ever given me attitude... I think I like it..._

I watched as her expression shifted, her eyes shown with mischief before she dipped her head a bit and looked up at me through her long lashes. She bit her lower lip and then blinked slowly; putting on a perfect coy face. "So what do you think of your handy work, _Eddie_?", she asked as she jutted out a round hip and rested her hand on it.

I heard Emmett bark out a laugh at her shortening my name. Nobody calls me Eddie, if they do they incur my wrath but for some reason hearing her say it didn't bother me. I watched as she proceeded to smile widely at me, then throw a wink over my shoulder at Em which made him laugh harder.

"Oh Ms. Swan rest assured I am quite happy with myself right now.", I said while forcing a smile. There had to be at least 30 guys stalled in the hallway watching mine and Bella's exchange.

Emmett come up behind me still chuckling and clapped me on the shoulder before reaching out his hand to introduce himself to my roommate.

"Why hello there, Ms. Swan. I'm Emmett McCarty; this one's best friend."

"Hello Emmett McCarty. I'm Bella.", she told him while shaking his outstretched hand.

"So Emmett, did you know that _Eddie_ over here is a regular Suzy Homemaker? I didn't know this school offered HomeEc. _Eddie _must have aced the class."

My eyes popped wide as I listened to her rag on me in front of all these people. She must know I control everything about this place, and yet here she is running her mouth!

_...She's got some balls, I'll give 'er that much!_

Emmett looks at me with his eyebrows raised and lips tight. I can tell he trying not to laugh but in the end it's no use. First he chuckles, which turns into laughter, and then he's laughing so hard he has tears running down his cheeks. I have to admit it was funny...

After he composed himself Emmett reached over and threw a beefy arm around Bella's shoulders grinning down at her, "Oh Shortie, I can already tell we're going to be the best of friends!"

She laughed then slung her arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze, "Yes Emmett, I do believe your right.", she agrees as she winked up at him.

"Now if you two boys will excuse me I have to get to my Dad's office. Bye Emmett, it was good to meet you.", she said as she moved out from under his arm. "Bye Roomie."

I grinned widely as I watched her twitch her ass back and forth as she moved down the hall. After she got about 10 feet away she turned back and said over her shoulder, "By the way Cullen, You do know that this," she indicated her skirt, "means war."

X-X-X

Later that night while Bella was out with her father I laid down to take a nap and discovered that my new _friend_ was every bit as tenacious as I suspected her to be... _The little wench short sheeted my bed! Oh you were so correct, Swan; this does mean war._

"Game on, Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>So... What did you think of EPOV? It'll happen every other or every couple of chapters. Also I've decided there's just no way to update both stories every day so I'm going to try to alternate every other day or every couple of days. <strong>

**There you have it! Leave me some love and let me know what you thought! Much Love! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're welcome to start an angry mop and come after me... I know it has been forever since my last update. The problem was I knew how I wanted this chapter to go essentially but it wasn't translating onto paper, or whatever... That being said I gave you the longest chapter yet as a consolation! And I think I'm finally satisfied with the way it came out! Read on my Lovelys! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Thank God it's Friday! I just left the library where I finished my homework fir next. _I hate having to do school work over weekend... _as I made my way back to mine and Edward's room I contemplated my first few weeks at C.P. They had passed pretty quickly; between meeting my new classmates, making friends, avoiding my dad as much as possible, and of coarse the pranking...

I knew that living with Edward would be hard and I knew starting a prank war would be really stupid. But I also knew that the more I bettered him the more respect I would earn. And so it began...

_(First Day of school)_

_I knocked on my father's office door, and waited for him to answer. I heard a gruff, "Come in." as a reply._

_I opened the door slowly stepping inside, I wasn't scared to see him but I was scared for him to see me... I looked up just as Charles raised his gaze from the papers on his desk. His eyes widen as soon as he took in my uniform. His peri-frown lifted just long enough for his shock to show then it slipped right back into place._

_"What are you wearing?", he ground out. I knew this was going to be the hard part, I couldn't let Edward couldn't get in trouble._

_"I'm wearing the uniform you bought me. But I think they sent the wrong size.", I told him while fingering the short hemline of my skirt._

_He scoffed, "Yes, I would say so! I think you ought to go back to your room and change.", he said while nodding his head. "Do you have a pair of dress pants? ...Or even a pair of nice jeans would be good..."_

_"Yes, I do. I'll change as soon as I leave your office. Could you give me a note to excuse my being tardy to next period?"_

_He nodded before picking a pink pad of paper and scribbling on it furiously. "Felix and I will take you purchase some school appropriate clothing tonight."_

_I nodded my expectance. Then asked if I would be expected to wear a skirt every day. And I was thrilled to find that he thought it would be alright if I wore dark wash jeans, khakis, or black dress pants. Plus I wouldn't have to wear my white shirt and tie every day either! And that was a god send! _

_"No daughter of mine will be seen wearing something like that! I should call and complain about the woman who helped me order that damn thing...", I heard him mutter as I left._

_While I made my way to our room I was already contemplating my next move. And since I knew every teenage boy spend copious amounts of time in their bed, I knew just what I was going to do! _

_X-X-X_

A whole week went by after that first day without incident. I was very wary about what might happen. I knew Edward wouldn't go down without a fight, he definitely wasn't the kind to let someone get the last word.

_(Monday, week two at C.P.)_

_I woke up to my alarm and looked over to see that Edward was already up and in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary so I didn't suspect anything. I gathered up my clothes and trekked into the bathroom. I got in the shower and started washing my hair, but noticed that my shampoo was a darker color than normal and it's strawberry scent was extra fragrant. I shrugged it off as I started rubbing it into my scalp. But the it wasn't working in like it usually did. I pulled my hands away from my head and opened my eyes, as I looked down I saw my hands were stained bright red! I looked down in the bottom of the tub to see pink ribbons of water circling down the drain. _

_"What the hell?"_

_Just as the words escaped my mouth I knew what had happened... Well not per say, but I knew who was to blame. Then there was a knock on the door, before I could say anything Edward came into the room. He was already chuckling._

_"Everything okay in there?", he asked in between laughs._

_I stuck my head out around the shower curtain. I hated to admit it he looked beautiful standing there with his back leaned against the doorframe, cheeks flushed from laughter, eyes glinting mischievously, and his mouth turned into a devious smile. _

_"What did you do to my shampoo, Edward?"_

_"Who me?", he said displaying his most innocent face._

_"Oh yes, yes you."_

_"Oh, I might have thought it would be fun to mix Strawberry Koolaid into your shampoo. Did you know that it's like a poor man's way to die hair?", he was still trying to look innocent and also inquisitive but I could see the laughter still in his eyes._

_"Really?", I asked. "Ok, fine. But you're going to be paying for my salon bill.", I told him while giving him the stink eye. _

_He laughed as he stood back up to his full height. "Yeah right, Princess.", he said as he waved over his shoulder while walking out of the bathroom._

_"Eeeeekkkk!", I squealed in frustration._

_Whatever my next move is it's going to have to be big, maybe a prank plus some redecorating or something..._

X-X-X

I ended up going to the salon that night because my highlights had taken on a pinkish tint. Edward didn't pay for the visit but he did pay for my new bottle of shampoo. _Plus my hands were stained red for the next 2 days..._

X-X-X

My pay back wasn't really a prank but I knew it would have a big effect on him... By that Wednesday it was laundry day. And it was getting close to time for the monthly visitor, so I decided to just make myself at home.

_(Wednesday, week two)_

_Class was over for the day and I overheard Edward talking about going out with Emmett for a while; it was the perfect opportunity. Plus I really needed some clean underwear! I packed up all my things and made my way to the laundry room. I passed a couple guys in the hall that I had met in my classes and I stopped to chat for a bit before I got to work._

_I had all my clothes folded, and my underwear and bras in a garment bag in case I ran into anyone else. I made it back to our room and decided I should get started on the bathroom before I put away my other things since it needed to be done before Edward got home. Grabbing my "personal products" bag, some hangers, clothes pins, and my bag of undergarments I ran to the bathroom._

_Laughing I admired my handiwork. Every surface in the bathroom was covered with my underwear and bras; (They have to be hung or laid out to dry, ya know!) hanging from the shower curtain rod, on the back of the door, and a couples pares smoothed out laying on the vanity. Opening the cabinets I start laughing again thinking of what Edward's face is going to look like when he see's I've rearranged his things so I could fit my tampons, pads, and panty liners in with his things._

_I run out to the room and grabbed a piece of paper to leave the final touch. I scribble out the message, grabbed some tape, and ran back to the bathroom to stick it to the mirror._

_**Edward,**_

_**You still like the **__**benefits**__** of **_

_**a girl roommate?**_

_**-B**_

_When Edward came back to the room Emmett was with him. They sat down on the couch that Edward had moved in a couple days prior and started playing Halo. I tried playing it cool but every time I thought of my 'redecorating' I would have to stifle a giggle. After about 45 minutes Edward got up to "go take a leak". I heard the door latch then the most beautiful sound... Edward groaned/squeaked... I couldn't think of a way to describe the sound, but Emmett started laughing the same time I did. When Edward came back into the room he looked a little traumatized and more than a little turned on. He met my gaze across the room, his eyes burning back at me._

_Emmett decided he needed to know what was going on and made a trip to the bathroom too. When he came back he wore a huge smirk showing off his adorable dimples. _

_"Those are some sexy skivvies you've got in there, Shortie. I'd love to see your hot little body sporting 'em.", he said as he winked at me._

_I smiled back laughing at him, "Oh Emmy, you flatterer you!"_

_Edward glared at both of us. After a little while Emmett left, not wanting to deal with Grumpy McGrump-ass. Through the rest of the night Edward continued to make eye contact or stare when he thought I wasn't paying attention._

X-X-X

That brings me to this week. Things have been strained between Edward and I... I expected him to retaliate in some way but all he's done is avoid me and our room at all costs.

Sighing I turned left and rounded the corner into the hall that led to our room. Up ahead I saw Em walking towards me. I smiled, happy to him. I haven't made many friends yet. There seem to be three categories the guys here at C.P. fell into where I was concerned, at least that's how I saw it:

The Players. Pretty self explanatory. They all wanted to get into my pants as quickly as possible. _Because it makes you super cool to sleep with the new girl...or well __**the**__ girl, I guess..._

The Standoffs. These are the ones who don't know what to make of me. A girl at an all boys school. Or whatever reason it may be. _I'm not everyone's cup of tea... _And I think a few just don't want to compete for my attention.

The Friendlies. These are the guys I grouped together because while they seem to think I'm attractive and wouldn't mind a relationship with me though they're fine with just being my friend...at least for now.

Anyway Emmett seems to be a true friend. He likes to kid around about how hot am I and how I obviously want him, but it's just that... kidding. I feel like I've known him a lot longer than three short weeks.

"Hey Shortie!", he bellowed as he ran at me full speed. When he got close enough he grabbed me around my thighs and hoisted me up over his shoulder and spinning around.

"Hey Em! You guys have plans tonight?", I asked in between my giggles.

He placed me back on my feet before answering, "Yeah, Eddie said somethin 'bout some club. We always get in because he's got green.", he said while rubbing his fingers together making the universal sign for money. "Or Daddy Cullen does...", he finished shrugging.

"Oh, alright."

"You wanna join, Shortie?"

"Naw, that's not really my scene anymore.", I told him and it was true... The night before my mom was killed we got into a fight about my late night actives and partying. I never got to apologize for the way I talked to her that night.

Sensing my mood change Emmett wrapped an arm around me and asked if I was ok. I told him I was fine and I just needed relax for awhile.

"I think this is a bubble bath and chocolate kind of night.", I told him as I started backwards towards the room moving out from under his arm. "Oof...", I felt my back collide with a warm firm body.

"You really should be more careful, Isabella.", _His_ voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face Edward and actually lost my breath. With the turn of my body the air had swirled around him so I caught a whiff of cologne and his own muskie Edward scent. I let my eyes roam over his form; he was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows showing off his muscular and veiny forearms_ ...I want to lick those veins..._, his legs were enclosed in a pair of tight dark wash jeans that were sitting lowly on his hips, and a pair of black dress shoes completed look. He was the epitome of 'Tall, Dark, and Handsome'. And I was sure he knew it.

I've come to the conclusion that I not only find Edward extremely attractive but I...like...him. I'm not sure how with his arrogance, smugness, annoying, and sometimes crass behavior... But I do. I also know that I'm nothing like the girls he goes for from what Emmett and the other guys have told me. Plus I refuse to be anyone's one night stand! I want to be someone's 'one and only', not once and only'. _Yes, I happen to be a romantic at heart under all my snark and sarcastic assholery._

I kept my eyes downcast knowing I had been caught up in my thoughts and had essentially spent the last however long staring at Edward. I chanced a look at his face through my eyelashes to see him fighting a smirk and his eyes twinkling. It was the most relaxed he'd been in my presence since 'Panty Gate'.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us and I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett looking at us with a cross between amusement and awkward bashfulness. I assume he was probably trying to figure out the complexity of mine and Edward's relationship... No, situation is a better word. After a charged and heavy pause Emmett met Edward's eyes.

"I was just telling Shortie she should come out with us tonight.", he told Edward. "Shouldn't she, Eddie?"

I looked over Edward's face to see his reaction to Emmett's suggestion. Edward made no outward response to his words but he held eye contact with me for a long moment before he looked back to Emmett.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me, Em.", he told him without looking back at me.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. This was the boy had avoided me like the plague only making eye contact or speaking when absolutely necessary for over a week...

Emmett looked back to be me looking like an excited puppy. "Please come out with us, Belly! We both want you to come."

I was still so shocked by Edward's 180 that I just looked into Em's pleading eyes and nodded dumbly. I couldn't figure Edward out. Every time I thought I had something about him pegged he'd surprise me.

"Alright!", Emmett exclaimed while jumping into the air and fist pumping. _He really was like an excitable dog! If he were a puppy he'd be drooling, while wagging his tail, and hopping up and down... _"Ok, well why don't Eddie and I head to my room for a bit and let you get ready? We'll swing back by for you in an hour?"

Sighing loudly I dropped my gaze to the ground while rubbing my forehead where a dull ache had started. _That's what I get for trying to figure out Edward Cullen..._ Nodding my head I grabbed the doorknob, "Yeah, ok Em." I walked into our room without a backward glance.

X-X-X

Once I got into the room I went straight for the closet, trying to figure out how I'd been coerced into this... Grabbing the dress I wanted to wear (I had picked it up in the mall when I went to buy uniform attire my first week here), a cut little black number with a round neck, and a zip up back - the entire upper back was a lace panel. I decided on my black with lace overlay peep toe pumps and a simple silver necklace and bracelet.

I slipped into my dress and zipped it as far up my back as possible. _I'll have to have one of the boys finish it for me... _I grabbed my makeup bag and walked into the bathroom.

I let my hair down, shook it out, and then curled a few pieces leaving it in wavy disarray. Then I applied some black eyeliner to my upper lids, added some more mascara, and some smokey eyeshadow. I spayed myself with some Pure Seduction body mist from Victoria's Secret ..._It must really be what seduction smells like because it attracts men like a moth to a flame... _then went to grab my shoes.

I went back to my closet and dug out my clutch then set it aside as I gathered my things from my other purse. I was applying some red lipgloss as the door opened behind me. I watched through the reflection as Edward opened the door looking over his shoulder answering something Emmet had said. They weren't paying attention to me so I just waited for them to look up and notice me.

"Whatever man. Don't be a pussy.", Emmett told Edward, who looked like he had retrieved his bad mood from earlier this week.

"Shut...", Edward started. He had finally caught sight of me standing across the room from them. Emmett seeing Edward's expression looked over towards me as well.

"Hot Damn, Shortie!"

I smirked at my reflection then looked over my shoulder coyly, enjoying the shocked look on both they're faces. Trying to play cool I dipped my head to hide the smile spreading across my face as I grabbed my bag.

"I'm ready when you are.", I told them looking up and finally making eye contact again.

I watched amused as Edward shook his head and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, like he was trying to clear the fog from his mind; Emmet sent me a wink as his smirk grew to a full dimpled smile while he watched Edward's reaction too.

"Yeah, let's go.", Edward said after he looked at me for a few more seconds. Em started for the door and I moved to follow him out before I remembered my zipper.

"Oh, Edward could you finish zipping me up?", I asked as I gathered my hair moving it to one side.

"Um, sure.", his voice sounded different. It was a strange mix of husky desire and squeaky nervousness. The description sounded like an oxymoron but that was the only way I could describe the warring emotions displayed in his voice and on his face.

I turned my back to him and I felt the warmth of his breath on the back of my neck as he took his place behind me. I gasped as goosebumps rose all along my body at the sensation. Then I felt him place his left hand on the small of my back, his thumb stroking the skin softly over the lace. I felt the heat from his hand all over my body, it felt like a fire had been ignited in my belly. I've never had a reaction like this to anyone before...

_Oh God help me not make a fool out of myself tonight..._ He pressed his left hand firmer into my back as his fingers from his right hand gripped the small zipper. After he had pulled it up into place he let his hands linger for a moment before he sighed and pulled away.

"All done, Swan."

"Thank You.", I told him, my voice a bit breathy.

I turned back around and saw Emmett waiting patiently in the hallway. "This night is going to be one to remember, Shortie."

I looked up at him then glanced out the window at the clear night sky. "Yes, it is Em. And it's a beautiful night out!", I told him.

They had decided we would take Edward's car so I turned to the right ready to walk towards the student parking lot. Edward motioned with his hand that I should go ahead of him, "Yeah, beautiful...", I heard him murmur as I passed him.

..._It definitely would be a night to remember... _

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Huh, huh, huh? Let me know your thoughts! I'm working on answering reviews more; the response to this story has just been freaking crazy! Thank You for all your support guys! I think I'll be posting a new story soon but it's already halfway written so waiting for updates won't be so bad... ;) Thanks again guys! Much Love!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>I've had a few people ask about some completed fics I would rec... Which I find flattering... Ya'll make me happy! ;)<strong>

**Humor and Romance:  
><strong>

**Stay by crimsonmarie; it was the first fanfic I read when I joined FF. It's amazing; mainly humor and fluffiness.  
><strong>

**The Naked Guy Upstairs by AngryBadgerGirl; One of my very favorites I reread it a lot! Mainly Humor and A LOT of LEMONS!**

**The Best I Ever Had by WhatsMyNomDePlume; it's awkward, funny, beautiful, and leamony! What more could you want? B sleeps with "the best she's ever had" and has to keep it a secret because it happened to be her bestfriend E.  
><strong>

**Drama and Romance:**

**Of Kith and Kin by Chicklette; Holy Bajeebus! It alternates between POV's of the past and present and will have you crying... but it's very romantic!**

**For the Summer by camoozle; starts off with B/E as kids and follows them through life during summers together.**

**Falling For You by JenGreen03; AMAZING! I come back to this one every few months just to reread my favorite parts! B is a nurse, who meets E a divorced dad and son of her boss. They go through all kinds of situations together, but it's a beautiful ride you wouldn't want to miss!**

***If you're like me and will have these read before the end of the week send me a PM or just look through my favs. Thanks again guys!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I know... Bad Maggie... I didn't forget about you guys, things have just been crazy lately! We took an inpromptu trip this last weekend when I thought I would be writing and posting. And also my Hubby and I are trying to have a new baby; so you know what I've been doing in my spare time ;) So on with it! This is a duel POV so enjoy it my Dears!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Once we got to the club I followed Edward and Emmett through the crowd, up a flight of stairs and to a landing where they slid into a booth; before I sat down I took a minute to look around the room.

The atmosphere seemed electric. This would have been a place I would have frequented before my mom's accident. The wall directly across from us was lined by the bar, in the middle of the room between the bar and us were tables covered in drinks being swarmed by groups of people, then to the far right was the dance floor. The whole place was done in a monochromatic color scheme in shades of gray and black, but with pops of purple and red throughout the building. The tabletops I noticed were mirrors, reflecting the room and people's faces back up towards us. After glancing around the room one last time I looked back to my companion's to see them discussing something quietly.

As I started to sit down the guy's conversation ended abruptly; Emmett looked up at me smiling as Edward glanced at me frowning before looking out over the dance floor. I wasn't sure what to make of the switch in Edward's mood _...again... _or Emmett's obvious amusement by it, so deciding to shrug it off I slid into the booth next to Em.

"I think we could use some refreshments.", Emmett announced. "Come on, Shortie, you're with me.", he told me before slinging his arm around my waist, I squeaked in surprise as he stood while lifting me up with him effortlessly.

I glanced over my shoulder as Emmett urged me forward and saw Edward leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees as he stared blindly at his hands. He seemed lost either the thought or emotion, maybe even dejected... _One of these days I will figure you out Edward Cullen..._

Emmett kept me closely pressed into his side as we made our way through the room, where he had no problem elbowing his way the bodies straight up to the bar. After Emmett had ordered our drinks we both looked back out towards the room while leaning against the bar. I was so absorbed in my people watching that I didn't notice when a new body took up residence next to mine.

"Ello there."

I grinned a small smile. _Nothing hotter than an English accent, well maybe Scottish accent (Gerard Butler, Hello!)... _When I looked over to my right at the newcomer I quickly emended that thought. _Nothing hotter than this guy with __**any**__ accent... _

In my mind I heard a small voice tell me he was still no match for Edward, but I decided to squelch that thought. There's nothing wrong with meeting new people or creating new friends.

"Hello.", I responded. Then took a moment to look him over. He had blondish red hair that was shaggy and hung in waves around his face and just over his collar in the back, blueish-green eyes, a sprinkling of light freckles over his nose and high cheek bones, tall but not overly so, and muscular in an understated way. He was certainly attractive. My perusal was interrupted when he began to speak again.

"I hope you wouldn't think it too forward of me, but I would quite like to buy you a drink.", he stated while keeping his eyes intent on mine. I felt myself start to flush which spurred him to grin down at me smugly.

"Well my friend Emmett here has already taken care of my drink for now. But I might not be opposed to another later. I'm sitting upstairs in the landing.", I told him confidently as I stood up from the bar grabbed the drink the bartender had just left for me and started towards through the crowd again with Emmett following behind me.

"Well, well Shortie's got some game!"

I smirked over my shoulder, "Eh, maybe just a little.", I told him with a wink.

When I topped the stairs my eyes immediately found Edward, he was looking out over the room below with his eyes narrowed. I wasn't sure what or who he was looking at, but when I approached the table he gave me the barest glance not even acknowledging me. I felt Emmett's large forum behind me so I sidestepped to the left out of his way.

"Did you see Bella attractin all the boy's attention? She reeled one in without even tryin, then when he offered her a drink she's like, 'Not right now, maybe later.', girl is good! I think somebody must have trained her to be a heartbreaker!", he said while setting Edward's beer down and sliding it to him.

"Mmm, yes I saw. I don't think she knows the effect she has on us males.", Edward commented.

"Right. Because you too are so effected by me.", I tell them while rolling my eyes. I get confused by their reactions when Emmett's bursts into laughter and Edward shakes his head slightly while mumbling under his breath.

After we sit through a few awkward minutes of silence while sipping our drinks a couple of girls come strutting up to our table intent on my guys, I don't think they even notice me sitting next to them. So I sit there while they get comfy with these two blondes. Em seems to at least be trying to include me through his body language but the other three had situated themselves so that their backs are partially facing me, making it clear I'm not welcome.

I was really hoping that after the moment Edward and I seemed to have had back in our room that we could finally take our relationship past it's juvenile stage, but he seems to be purposely leaving me out, ignoring me...

Raising my glass to my lips I find that in my distraction I've finished off my drink, leaving only a few small cubes of ice behind. Sighing, I chance a look back over at the guys.

Emmett's talking animately to one of the girls and she's leaning towards him giving him a great view of the boobs while she pretends to be overly interested. But what hits me hard is watching Edward... Edward with another girl... He has his arm thrown over the back of the rounded booth and _she _has inched her way over to him leaning _her_ body close to his, while the hand from around the booth over her shoulders strokes _her_ bare shoulder softly. He's smirking down at _her_ and the ample cleavage that's falling out of her top, while she twirls a piece of her bottle blond hair looking up at him through her eye lashes trying to look seductive and coy.

My stomach starts to roll as I watch him with her_. ...I thought that tonight be the beginning of something new... Boy was I ever wrong..._

"There you are.", I hear behind me.

Immensely grateful for the distraction as I look over my shoulder and into the sea blue eyes of the Brit I talked to earlier by the bar.

"Here I am.", I say with a smile as I turn my body towards him.

"I see I have perfect timing. I brought that drink for you.", he says while holding out a glass to me.

"Aw. Thank you."

"I'm Liam.", he says holding out his large hand.

"Bella.", I reply with a smile as I slip my much smaller hand into his.

"Ah, well, Bella it's nice to finally meet you.", he says with a wink.

As I sit and get to know Liam, I find that we don't have much in common but he's very friendly and easy to talk to. I get lost in his tales of England and of roaming the United States exploring national parks, hiking, skiing, biking. He just turned 20 a few days ago and stopped in Seattle to celebrate. I decide that he's the opposite of everything I'm usually attracted to in a guy. He's not a bad boy, not rough around the edges... He's not in need of any fine tuning... Which makes him pretty much perfect. ..._And he's not Edward... _I hear the small voice in my head say.

After a long while Liam asks if I'd like to dance, as I stand I turn to Emmett and Edward asking if they want to join us. Emmett says no as he and Rose were still talking about something. But when I looked to Edward he barely glanced at me before just waving his hand at me and looking back into Bottle Blonde's boobs. ..._I was just dismissed..._

I feel the last of my hope dwindle as I rose from my spot next to Liam. I take his pre-offered hand and let him lead down the stairs to the dance floor.

As we move together to the beat of some song I don't recognize I look up to find Liam's eyes locked on my face. He smiles slightly then raises his hand to caress my cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?", I asked. Puzzled as to what he could be sorry for.

He smiles sadly again saying, "I'm not him."

I smile up at his handsome face and reached my hand up to his neck pulling him closer to me so I can speak into his ear, "I'm glad you're not him."

As we lean back from each other he smirks down at me, his blue green eyes alight with happy amusement. He strokes my cheek again before moving his hand around my neck and threading his fingers into my hair as he pulls me into his chest the same time the music changes to a slower rhythmic beat. I settle myself against his body as the sway to the song.

_...Maybe this is the start of something new..._

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I watched as Bella and Emmett made their way to the bar to order our drinks. Bella leans back casually against the bar watching everyone around her; she doesn't notice the blonde walk up beside her until he speaks. I see a small smile play around her mouth and it inflames me. ..._That's my smile... _It's the same smile she gives me when she wants to be upset or annoyed but can't...

I don't understand why she effects me so deeply. There's never been a woman that could hold my attention or ignite my aggravation like she does. I continued my surveillance seeing Em and Bella walk away from the bar as she throws some comment back at the blond then smirk at Emmett as they make their way up the stairs. I don't want to be angry but I can't believe she'd waste her time on a douche like that. When she gets to our table I don't acknowledge her. Then Emmett sits down and launches into a discussion on how Bella is attracting attention from all kinds of guys... and she makes that comment about not effecting us or me... Wasn't I just thinking about about how she's like a parasite to my emotions... She feeds off them, she enflames them with her presence, and... she actually makes me feel... I hate it!

I take the opportunity to distance myself from the situation and my roommate when a couple of chicks walk up to the table. I try to immerse myself in conversation with one, Tanya, and quickly find that her brain definitely leaves something to be desired but her tits are fantastic. _...Since when do I give a shit about a girl's brain... God, I must be losin my shit or somethin..._

Even though I try to hide it most of my attention is still directed towards Bella as she sits at the table awkwardly drinking from her glass and stealing glances at us. It takes all of my strength to not leap up and eviscerate _Liam _when he comes and brings Bella a new drink. I look down to where my hand has been clenched around the wooden frame of our booth to see cracks stemming from the portion I've been grappling. My hand begins to cramp and I know that I have to loosen up. _...I can't let her know the response my body has to her, the backlash I'm forced to deal with when she does the simplest things..._

The problem I have is that she's so innocent. She has no idea that she's become a sort of obsession for me. That's why I've been trying to distance myself from her as much was I can. When I walked into the bathroom full of her underwear I knew I needed to give her a wide breath because I was getting too close to throwing in the towel. I began lusting after her the first night she came into my life. But I knew that I couldn't get tangled up with her, she lived in the same room with me. I'm not a relationship guy. I don't do, "I just called to say hi." or gifts or compliments, or whatever else boyfriends do... I'm Edward F-ing Cullen!

I continued watching covertly through the night. I watched as they question each other about their lives and and listened intently as possible to everything that she passed on. I heard the meekness in her voice when she explained who we were to her, I saw the glance she gave me when she explained I was just her roommate. As the night grew longer I began to see _Liam _piece together Bella's story and our 'relationship' to each other.

When they decided to go dance I flippantly declined her invitation, but when she turned her back I met Liam's eyes as mine blazed into his with anger. He bopped his head in recognition as he took her hand and led her away from me. I felt an unfamiliar sensation roll through my body as I watched her retreating form... I couldn't name it but it gnawed at the lining of my stomach, bubbling like acid up into the back of my throat...

As the night came to a close I watched Bella become more comfortable and friendly with Liam. I don't know what madness came over me but as the large group of us stepped out into the cool Seattle Fall night I took my plan of aversion too far.

I wrapped my arm around Tanya's shoulders I looked over at Bella smirking tightly, "Hey Roomie, you mind maybe finding a different place to crash tonight?", I asked while wiggling my eyebrows.

She looked back at me with wild eyes as her mouth fell open in shock at my request. I could see Emmett frown and shake his head in my peripheral vision. I watched as she started to say something several times but no sound ever came out of her mouth. After another moment I watched as Liam placed his hand on the small of her back, I felt my eyes narrow as my anger flared again. With my eyes still narrowed I pretended I had some super power and could burn his hand with my thoughts alone. It felt like my anger should be physically hurting and burning him too, but as I watched him guide her ahead of us his hand still stayed in place...

"Um, Bells if Edward needs a little privacy you can come back and crash in my room. Jasper's out of town this weekend visiting his folks.", Emmett told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her away from Liam's grubby hands.

She turned back to face me for a moment before glancing back at Emmett and nodding her head slowly. "Yeah, that'd be great Em. Thanks."

Nodding his head in acceptance Emmett told her to hail a cab and they'd ride back together. She agreed and then I watched as she walk down the sidewalk about 20 feet with Liam still in tow.

"Excuse us Ladies.", Emmett said smiling as he grabbed me roughly by the arm and dragged me a few feet away.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ed?"

"God, you know I fucking hate it when you call me that!", I complained.

"Don't give a shit! Answer the question!"

Sighing, I let out a large breath before answering truthfully, "I don't know, Em..."

"Well I'm no Goddamn expert on feelings but I think you might have just broke your roommate! Not to mention ruined your chances..."

"What are you talking about? Broke her how? And what freakin chances?", I asked getting annoyed very quickly.

"I'm talking about the fact that Bella freakin likes you or she did until you pulled that Super Douche move. And don't give me any shit because I know you're just as into her as she is you! Why do you think I invited her out tonight?", he ranted.

I blinked several times trying to process everything he'd just said... _Bella freakin likes you... Or she did... Into her!..._

At the first thought my heart leaped and thudding frantically... _Well I guess that answers that bit on the end about me being into her..._ And then I realize the I just sent her away under the guise that I was taking home another female to sleep with in our room... _God, I am a freakin douche..._

My facial expression must given me away, because Emmett claps me on the shoulder, "Ah, now you get it."

"Shit..."

"Yep, you screwed yourself on this one!"

"Emmett, cab's here.", I hear Bella call from down the block. I watch as she steps into the cab, Liam leans down and kisses her cheek before softly shutting the door behind her. She smiles shyly and waves as he straightens and starts to back away.

Emmett sighs, mostly for effect I think, "Welp, I guess it's time for me to go. Good Luck trying to fix this one."

He walks over to Tanya and Rose saying goodnight before walking to where Bella waits in the taxi. I shove my hands in my pockets and watch helplessly as they drive past me while I stand on the curb. My eyes stay glued to the taxi until the tails lights disappear around the next street corner.

"So Eddie, we're headed back to your place?", Tanya asks as she runs one of her hands down my chest, before reaching down to cup my completely limp dick.

I jump at the intrusion, not in the least turned on. She reaches for me again but I grab both of her hands in mine before throwing them away from me. "Don't touch me."

"But Eddie!", she says reaching for me again.

"I said, Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me!", I yell before taking off towards my car.

I hear her heals clicking on the pavement as she try's to catch up with me. "But I thought we were gunna have a good time together tonight without your mousy little roommate around."

I whirl around and stock towards her so fast that she doesn't have time to stop before running right into my chest. She bounces off me like I'm a brick wall. "Don't you ever fucking talk about her!", I growl.

Realization flashes in her eyes, then they narrow slightly, "You like her? You want _Her _over me?", she screams.

"I'd choose her over you any freakin day, Tanya. I would never have slept with you even if there was no Bella. You might as well write the word 'slut' across your forehead with the way you act. I have no interest in you or your pussy parasites.", I tell her.

"Ugh!", she screeches while stomping her foot like a four year old.

"Later, Tanya! Try not to sleep with too many guys, we don't need an epidemic of herpes goin 'round!", yell over my shoulder as I run the rest of the way to my car.

_...Now to find Bella and throw on some real Cullen Charm...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know, I threw a curve ball in there but just stick with us! Tell me what you thought, pretty please! <strong>

**Also stay tuned into LR should be updating soon, but I make NO PROMISES(!), tomorrow is my 4 year wedding anniversary and it will be the first time we're completely child free for a weekend since our son was born! So no promises, it may be first part of next week! Much Love!**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My Dears! It's been so so so FREAKIN long! I have so much to tell you all but first and for most I'm so sorry for not writing in FOREVER. But if you decide to stick around for the ride, AoB is back and so am I! Now this chapter is a lot of flashback and filler but it'll bring us closer to a few KEY SCENES to take place in the next chapter. Please don't give up on us!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The next few days were pretty uneventful. I tried to pump Emmett for information constantly, asking how Bella was, when he thought she might come back to our room. Though he didn't give me anymore information than he had that night. But I stayed true to my word and left Bella alone for the whole weekend. Jasper came home Sunday night and ended up coming to our room to sleep on the couch, something about making Bella feel more comfortable.

_Flashback:_

I pull my phone from my pocket and dial, "Em, it's me."

I can hear noise in the back ground, but it fades quickly as I hear a door shut, "Hey, how did Operation Eliminate Vulgar Vag go?"

Laughing, "What?! ...Um, it went well! I told her how nasty she is. Oh and to try to not spread her personal brand of herpes around."

I heard Emmett boom a laugh. "Priceless... I wish I could have seen that..."

"Yeah, yeah. ...Listen Em, I need to see Bella."

"Um, yeah well I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Why the hell not?!"

I hear him sigh, "Because you really pissed her off... And apparently when Bells gets pissed she cries. So, she's this big pissed, screaming, sniffly mess. She kinda reminds me of a kitten that gets drenched and is all angry and feisty. Though we both know how feisty she is on a regular day... If I were you I'd be semi afraid for my life, not gunna lie.", he said but I could hear the smile in his voice by the end of his statement. Like he was amused by her, maybe even a little proud.

At the thought of a crying woman I cringed. I can't deal with crying. Again, I've never been an emotional person... _Well I didn't used to be, unless you count horniess..._

"Well I'm the dumbass that made her cry, so I need to talk to her.", I told him cringing again thinking about having to face her.

He sighed again and when he started talking his voice was somewhat muffled, I could picture him running his hand down his face, "Look Eddie, I know you had some grand revelation earlier but I think you just need to leave her alone for a while. Let her cool down over the weekend and then talk Monday or something...", he trailed off.

_Monday?... _I wasn't happy about that suggestion but I was the one that screwed everything up... I guess this way I can plan out what I want to say. I still don't know what exactly I 'feel' for her. "Yeah, alright Em. I'll stay away as long as I can..."

"Good man."

X-X-X

Monday morning I was up earlier than usual, anxious to see Bella. When she walked in I noticed she looked ok; her eyes were a little blood shot and her hair a little crazy but otherwise she looked well. She was wearing one of Emmett's t-shirts that came down past her knees almost to her shins since Emmett is such a huge fucker, and carrying her purse and shoes from Friday. It looked like an epic walk of shame and I felt an instant flare of anger. The unsettled rolling feeling I'd had all weekend increased. It made no sense because I know nothing happened with her and Em, but I couldn't help it. She wearing his clothes, in my brain - the caveman, dominant, asshole part - it was like she was marked by him. ...This girl has somehow gotten into my head and rewired all my circuits. All my reactions were surprising me.

"Hey..."

She looked down at her bare feet, "Hi."

After we stood in awkward silence as far apart as the room would allow, I finally decided I should be the one to talk first. "Look, Um, about...", I stared before she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it Edward. I don't want to know what happened here Friday. I just want to get ready for class. Please just leave me alone...for awhile at least..."

This wasn't what I was expecting. I thought she'd come in and hand me my ass. And I was pissed that she wasn't acting like the Bella I knew and that she wouldn't at least let my explain either. I mean, I knew I had no right to demand anything from her, but I'm used to always getting my way... I waited until she looked my way and slowly nodded. I knew she could see how hard my eyes were and my clenching my jaw but I couldn't control it. My gut reaction was to be angry when I didn't get my way. I've always been a spoiled ass bastard.

X-X-X

Bella avoided me all morning, keeping as much space between us as possible while we both got ready. I didn't know what to say to her after my temper had cooled. I was prepared to face her anger and to go toe toe with her fiery whit. What I wasn't prepared for was for her to be standoffish and quiet. She'd never been shy around me and things were so awkward I felt like I was suffocating.

She walked into the room from the bathroom wearing a white button up shirt tucked tightly into her dark wash jeans, a pair of black flats on her small feet. ..._Ugh, since when do to I pay attention to what a girl wears or if her feet are small? Usually all I care about is how much of a girl's cleavage is showing..._ Her hair pulled into a tight curled point tail.

Clearing my throat to get her attention I told her that I'd made coffee. After stating that she wasn't thirsty she grabbed her bag and hastily ran out the door to escape.

._..Well, that went well..._

X-X-X

I met up with Emmett on our way to class and asked him if Bella was that quiet with him all weekend.

"Naw, Man. We had a pretty good weekend all things considered.", he told me while avoiding my eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. He knew something I didn't.

"What aren't you telling me Em? You're hiding something."

"Hiding?! You know I can't lie for crap, Ed."

Yes, I did know that. At least he couldn't lie to me. "Yeah, I know. Which is why I'm wondering why your trying to do it.", I told him.

Sighing he grabbed ahold of my elbow and steered toward the first empty classroom he saw. "This is gunna suck." I heard him mumble under his breath.

As I stepped into the room I tore my arm from his grasp getting really angry now. "Just tell me what the fuck's goin on, Em!"

"Ok, well last night after I talked to you for like the millionth time,", he said arching a brow at me. I nodded my head and waved my head in a 'and then' gesture. "Well..."

"Emmett!", I yelled after he stalled again.

"Ok, ok, get your panties out of a twist. That guy Liam called Bella. I guess they exchanged numbers when we weren't looking...", he paused again though this time I was thankful as I needed to process what he said.

"Alright, so he called her.", I prompted him.

"He called and asked her to go out with him tomorrow night.", I didn't realize just how much hearing those words would effect me. Until I heard the next three words he all but whispered, "She said yes..."

I didn't understand until that moment the extent of my feelings for Bella. I had almost convinced myself over the weekend that I didn't feel that strongly for her, that my brain had been over-exaggerating. That maybe I didn't 'feel' anything for her. Maybe it was all lust, or the thrill of the chase, or maybe wanting to be the first to the top of Mt. Bella.

_..."I claim Mt. Bella's twin peeks and her rolling hills of curves in the name of Edward Fucking Cullen."... Or maybe I just wanted to be the first to **mount** Bella, either way..._

But when I saw her this morning I knew that wasn't true. And now listening to Emmett tell me she's going to go out with that douche Liam tomorrow I'm finally starting to understand how I really feel. Never once in my short 18 years have I ever wanted anything more than one night with a girl. ..._Hell sometimes not even a whole night, sometimes I only needed a dark closet and a few minutes..._

Emmett let me process what he had told me for a few more seconds before telling me that we had to go. We made it to class just before the bell rang. I don't remember anything from that class or any of the others for the day. I somehow made it through the day in a daze thinking about I was going to do to get Bella to at least talk to me again. I knew I was an asshole and had no real right to expect anything but her anger, but I'm a selfish bastard, anyone who knew me could tell you that.

I decided to wander around campus awhile and see if any ideas struck me. But of coarse nothing came to me ... _I'm so fucking screwed!... And not in the good way... _I was walking back to our room when I heard Bella's giggle. When I got to our door I stopped as I heard her talking. I knew it was wrong to listen to her conversation but as I've said, I'm a bastard.

"...Liam...He just turned 20...Yeah, I know. But the difference isn't that bad... Yes, he's very handsome...Mhmm, very nice. He's from England...Yes, you know I go crazy for an accent!", she says giggling again.

I can only hear her side of the conversation but she seems excited, even happy, which is quite the contrast to the girl who came home to our room this morning. I was more angry than I'd care to admit that she had called someone to talk about that prick Liam. But even more angry that she was happy and giggling over him like a fan girl.

_I'm Edward Cullen! If anyone deserves to be 'giggled over' its me, dammit!_

"Well, I need to go; Edward should be back anytime. Give Peter my love and tell him not to be too much of an ass!", she giggled and she paused, "Yes, I love you too! I can't wait to see you either! Goodnight Char."

I wasn't sure what to make of the rest of the conversation... I had that intense burning sensation in my stomach again. I felt like I could breath fire. My chest felt heavy and I still couldn't figure out what this feeling was. _...Maybe I'm getting sick..._

I felt a little bit better knowing that she called whoever this Char was to talk about Liam but she had also told her enough about me that she could refer to me by name. I smirked a little at the thought. Then it dropped from my face just as quickly knowing that she probably didn't mention my name in a good context. _To them I'm probably the prick..._ Also, she was 'sending her love' to some Peter guy. At that thought the fire in my belly flamed hotter and I felt my fists clinch. And again I wondered how such a small, seemly insignificant girl could bring me to my knees. _Metaphorically speaking that is, because Edward F-ing Cullen bows before no female! _

I exhaled loudly through my nose and tried to unclench my fists. I didn't want to walk into our room and seem any more agitated or off putting than normal. Which was sounded weird even in my own head because girls usually just eat my ass up.

I managed to relax enough to grab the knob and open the door slowly. I sought Bella out with my eyes as soon as I walked through the frame. My green eyed glaze met her chocolate one immediately. My breath caught my throat and my dick twitched when I took her in fully. There she sat on our sofa wearing blue tiny sleep shorts, rainbow striped ankle socks _...What a weirdo..._ and a white wife-beater... with no bra.

_...She must be cold, because the girls have decided to come out and say hello..._

As I forcefully ripped my eyes from her body I looked at her face and I could see that whoever Char was that Bella had been putting on a show for her. She didn't look real upset but I could somehow tell she wasn't as happy as she wanted everyone to believe. She looked down at her lap and started playing with her hands nervously, breaking our eye contact,

"...Um, hi...", she said to hands.

I smirked slightly, _...At least she talked to me without being prodded... Progress..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it my lovelys. As I said the next chapter will be filled with things that are not to be missed so stay tuned! ;)<br>**

**Now, I'd really like to take a minute to fill you all in as to why I haven't posted anything for over a year... If you've read my past AN's you know that my hubby and I were trying for a new baby. Well, I didn't know it yet but by the middle of Sept. ('11) right before I posted the last time I was pregnant. We found out in Oct. and at my 19week ultrasound we found out that we were having a little girl (just what we wanted I might add) and also that our little girl had a "defect", I despise that word! Our little Ruby has a mass in her chest and when they found it they told us to expect the worst. They said that she might even be still born, along with a million other things that would terrify any mother/soon to be mother. Well I ended up being considered highrisk for obvious reasons after that, and I ended having to be induced when I was 34 weeks because she wasn't reacting correctly to my contractions. Long story short: My pregnancy even before we found out about Ruby's condition was awful I was so sick I couldn't keep ANYTHING down for days and had to have fluids more than once, ended up loosing almost 25 pounds instead of gaining... Anyway it was very hard on us as a family and my especially feeling like it was my fault in some way that she didn't "grow" the way she was supposed to. I know now that God made her just the way she was supposed to be and she's a strong little girl just like her Mommy and she can kick anything's ass! :)  
><strong>

**I'm happy to report that after we ended up having an Emergency C-Section (after they had lost her heartbeat, and I wasn't completely numb for either) she was a happy and HEALTHY 5.7oz. She hasn't had any problems to speak of and we're scheduled to have her mass removed right after Christmas. I wanted you all to know that I didn't leave this story because I just want to finish I just didn't have the energy, the spark, or whatever to do anything with it. (And I hate when someone just posts an AN and I think I'm getting a chapter to read...) Anyway! Thanks for stickin with us! ;)  
><strong>

**LEAVE ME SOME LOVE AND LET ME KNOW YOU'RE STILL OUT THERE SOMEWHERE! *MUAH*  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well Love's here we are! In this chapter is THE SCENE I've been literally dreaming about for over a year! Hope you love it!**

**FYI: This chapter is about twice the size I normally post. So as a result next chapter will be shorter so I can get it out quicker! (You'll thank me later!) Also, I wanted this out ASAP so excuse any and all mistakes! I was trying to get this to you because I couldn't stand not having out there any longer!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Um, hi.", I say while looking down at my hands fidgeting in my lap.

"Hey.", he replies. His voice sounding kind and soothing but also as if he was a bit of amused. A combination I've definitely never heard from Edward before. _...Minus the amused part..._

After a long stretch of awkward silence I glance up to see Edward's eyes shooting around the room like they're looking for something. He finally feels my gaze and meets my eyes for just a second before glancing down at his feet while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is it going to be this awkward all the time?"

I couldn't help but take a little bit of joy out of his discomfort. _...That's right squirm, little boy squirm!... _A small - very - small part of me felt bad that this was hard on him but he brought it all on himself.

I was extremely surprised this morning when he wanted to talk. And that he wasn't acting like his usual cocky self. I knew that my refusal to talk to him made him angry but I'm still having a hard time getting over my anger. _...You mean rage..._ Over what he did. I spent the entire weekend thinking about all the places he and Tanya Big-Tits-McGee could be having sex in our room. _...I really hope they didn't go near my bed..._ And also thinking how I would have disinfect everything because I didn't want any of that skank's nasty coochy critters. _...Fucking Yuck!..._ Anyway!

"No, Edward. I'm sure we'll be at each other's throats and pissing each other off for entirely different reasons again soon!", I told him with a completely false smile and bravado.

His mouth twitched like he wanted to smile but was holding it back. I wasn't sure how I felt about this new Edward.

"Bella...", my eyes shot back to his and I raised my eyebrows in acknowledgement.

"Bella...I'm, um, sorry.", he said. I could see him ticking his jaw, trying to work out his frustration. Apologizing had to be a first for 'The Edward Cullen'.

I started to shake my head back and forth in denial. I didn't want to know! "I said, I don't want to talk about it Edward!", I sighed knowing that it was a huge deal that he was even making an effort to make me more comfortable...

"Thank you, really, for apologizing. I'm not asking you to change who you are. You're a young, single, unattached, and attractive guy. You don't owe me anything." I tried to make it sound like I really didn't care but on the inside it felt like my organs were seizing at the thought of Edward being 'unattached'... especially unattached to me...

In desperate need of distracting myself and changing the subject before Edward could think of a reply I blurted, "Really, Edward, it's fine. Thanks to you and Emmett I have a date with Liam tomorrow night.". My eyes widen when my brain finally caught up to my mouth.

I watched as Edward's eye narrowed and he shook his head while muttering under his breath. "Yeah... You're welcome.", he replied sarcastically, his voice heavy with attitude.

I just watched him completely confused as he ripped his tie from around his neck before stomping off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

X-X-X

Calling the rest of the night awkward would be the World's biggest understatement. I avoided being close to or talking to Edward as much as possible. Which wasn't easy as Edward's eyes followed every move I made.

By the time I climbed in bed ready to turn in for the night he looked like he was severely constipated and in serious danger of busting the vain in the middle of his forehead. After I turned my side lamp off and I rolled so my back was facing him. He heaved a huge sigh and I heard his hands connect with his bedspread. I could imagine him sighing and throwing his hands up in exasperation letting them fall to either side of his legs. I smirked slightly to myself facing the wall. I heard a click and the room fell dark.

"Are you seriously going to ignore me?"

I rolled my eyes at the wall, _...Is everything always about you!? God! Never mind I know the answer to that question!..._

I sighed heavily giving him a taste of his own medicine. "What I'd there to talk about Edward?", I asked my voice dripping acid.

"Goddamn everything, Bella!", he yelled.

I took a minute to calm my raging emotions and quiet my voice, "Goodnight Edward."

X-X-X

The day had gone by extremely quickly, surprising me. I woke up before Edward, got ready for school as fast as I could, grabbed a breakfast bar, a bottle of water and ran out the door. I ended up wandering around for a bit. Walking aimlessly until I came to the double doors that lead into the library. For the first time that morning.

I pulled the door open and walked into my sanitary. I've always taken solace and peace from being surrounded by books. I love how they smell, how they transport you to new worlds, and how you can completely loose yourself. I walked over to the far corner that housed my favorite overstuffed-oversized chair a plopped down, pulling my copy of Dead to the World out of my bag... _Oh, how I love you Eric Northman! I could eat you up!... _I was just getting to my part where everyone gathers at Merlots to discuss they're situation when my phone buzzed, new text.

**Can't wait for our date tonight.**

**See you at 7.**

**-Liam**

_...Well so much for escaping to another world.._.My thoughts were so mixed up when it came to Liam. We'd really gotten along on Friday and had texted a couple times, before he called Sunday to ask me out tonight. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't attracted to him because I was but just like when I first saw him my brain keeps reminding me that he wasn't Edward. _...Yeah, he's not mean, arrogant, or a beautiful bastard... Never mind..._ While I'd like to say that I didn't care about Edward or how he treated me, that would be an outright lie even if was just in my head. But he made his choice. I may not have come out and said that I like him but he should have been able to tell I made **some** feelings for him. He's a huge player he has to be able to read the signs when someone is interested...

Either way I've decided that I'm going in this date and I'm going to have some fun. I haven't had any real fun since my mother died. Aunt Char told me when we talked yesterday that I had to start living again, it wasn't my fault mom died and she wouldn't want my punishing myself for the rest of my life. And as angry as I am with myself I'm going to have to believe her. I'm a 17 year girl for God's sake...

So I'm going to go spend time with Liam and hopefully have a good time because as much as I'd like to count Friday as "fun" watching the guy you've been crushing on have a conversation with some slutty bitch's titts and then asking you to sleep somewhere else so he can possibly contract her twat toxins... _...Definitely not my idea of fun...sigh..._

My thoughts were interrupted by the five minute warning bell _...Welp, time to get to class. Yay!..._

Our door opening brought me back to the present as Edward came walking into the room, his expression hard and flat.

"So, you're really going out with this douche then?

Anger burned brightly in my belly hearing talk about Liam as if he was beneath him.

"Don't, Edward.", I said my eyes narrowed as I look back at my foot where I'm trying to buckle the ankle trap of my heels.

"Fine!", he snapped back. "Then tell me who is Peter? Does Liam know you've got a boy toy back in AZ?!"

Taken aback by his question because I hadn't mentioned Aunt Charlotte or Uncle Peter to Edward, I just gaped for a minute before I burst out laughing. _...Boy Toy, ...Peter?!..._

Edward seemed completely caught off guard by my reaction to his question. "What the fuck, Swan?!"

His question brought me back to myself. And his tone flat pissed me the fuck off! I felt my eyes narrow again, if he wants to be a dick I'll play with him a little bit. "How do you even know about Peter, Edward, hmm?"

I played close attention to his expression as I asked my question and watched as his eyes popped wide and his chin dropped. He looked stunned and then I saw something I never ever thought I'd witness... Edward Cullen...blushed... It was a faint coloring on his high cheekbones but it as there! _...HA! Take that, Jerkwad!..._

I continued to watch as he opened his mouth twice seemingly at a loss for words.

_...Another sight I never thought I'd see! This night is freaking a-maze-ing!..._

"I...well, I heard the tale end of your phone call yesterday and I didn't want to interrupt you so I waited until you were off the phone to come in.", he was trying too hard to sound nonchalant so I knew he heard more than just my ending statements.

Feeling dick of this conversation and ready to move forward with my night, ..._And your life..._ I decided to tell him the truth. I'm not really one for games with feelings; pranks sure, girly feelings games not so much, no.

I sighed while rubbing my forehead where a dull ache had started to build. "If you must know Edward, Peter is my Godfather. He and his wife, my Aunt Charlotte are the only family I have left."

Edward seemed completely taken by surprise with my answer. Rubbing the back of his neck roughly before gunning his hand through this unruly hair, "Oh, um, yeah, ok..."

I sighed again from what felt like exhaustion. Before I was feeling excited for my evening out but now that I've had to endure this 'conversation' with Edward and him unwittingly bring up my unhappiness at missing my family I'm now waiting for the night to just be over.

"I...Shit, Bella. I never really thought about why you came to stay here. I'm...I'm sorry.", I looked back and forth between his eyes trying to judge the sincerity of his statement and was pleased to find it looked as if he meant it. And yet, as I continued to look into his eyes I saw a spark of something... _...Oh, shit. Here it comes..._

"Um, you know if you're upset you could always stay in tonight and we could, ya know, talk.", he tried to look innocent and understanding about I knew the look in his eye he was planning something.

"I can't stay in, Edward, you know that.", I huffed.

At my statement I watched as his features went from silent pleading and mischief to anger and hurt. _...Will I ever understand this man?! ...Nope, probably not..._

"Why the fuck not, Bella?! Why can't you stay here and spend some time with me?", he demanded.

"You know I'm supposed to go out with Liam tonight Edward. You see me standing here in this dress, in these heels! You. Know. Why."

I had decided that even if I was going out with Liam and playing on some fun I didn't have to look my absolute best. I know that kind of goes against girl code or something, but my head and _...Gulp... _heart keep reminding me that he **still** not Edward. Plus, I know Liam's not looking for anything serious anyway. As sweet as he is and has treated me he's still a man. I know what he wants, 'companionship'. And I don't know if I'm able to give that to him. Well, I know I'm definitely not able to give him **that **right now.

I'm finally pulled from my thoughts as I hear one of the cabinet doors slam in the kitchen. Wondering what Edward was doing I wondered over to the entrance into the room. There he stood muttering about God knows what, with one fist clenched tight the other holding an empty at in what looked like a death grip. I watched in slow motion, helplessly as the glass shattered in his hand.

"Ow! Mother Fuck!", he screamed as blood started to run through his fingers into the sink.

"Oh, God, Edward! Are you ok?!", I screeched as I ran to him, grabbing a dish towel front he counter as I passed.

He just sighed in response as he dropped the intact bottom of the glass into the sink, while turning on the faucet. I reached him then and took his injured right hand in my left hand while pulling his fingers apart making sure to wash all the blood away, needing to make sure he wasn't severely cut.

"It's fine, Bella.", he told me in a soft voice as I kept fussing over him.

"No, it's really not!"

"Yes, it is Bella. Look there's just a small cut on my palm all I need in some gauze and I'll be fine.", I finally started to mellow as I saw he was right.

"Ok. Go sit in the couch and I'll get the first aid kit from the bathroom."

He sighed softly as he rolled his eyes. "You don't have to do that, Bella. My dad may have founded this school but he's also a practicing doctor. I know how to take care of this."

Feeling angry that he wouldn't let me help, I snapped at him that he better go sit and let me take care of him or his hand wouldn't be what he needed to worry about. I returned to the living room quickly wi a white towel and everything I'd need to dress his hand. I was always a clumsy child so I knew what to do. _...So glad I grew out of that shit..._ I sat next to him on the couch, placed the towel over my lap, and gently grabbed his wrist to place his hand palm up laying across my legs. I heard him suck in a quick breath as I did but I assumed it was probably from pain. _...I need to grab him some Ibuprofen after I finish this..._ As delicately as I could I cleaned and wrapped his hand. Both of his nearly silent through the whole experience. I kept my hold on his hand as I finished rubbing my thumb softly over the bandage I'd just placed there.

"Thank you.", he said, so softly it was almost a whisper, while staring at our hands.

Realizing that this physical contact with him wasn't doing anything to help my mind or body with its reactions to him I carefully took hold of his wrist and placed his hand in his own lap. I patted his hand as I shifted to get up, "You're welcome."

Before I could rise of the couch he pulled me back down next to him this time close enough that our knees were touching. I looked at him questionably. I looked at me with pleading eyes, "Just...", he paused seeming to search for the right words. "Don't go."

I felt my own eyes begin to moisten as they grew wide at his words. "What?"

"Please, Bella. Don't. Go.", he paused once again to make his next word more influential and persuasive, "Stay."

I cleared my throat, feeling my anger start to burn and simmer slowing making its way up my throat, _...Got news for ya sister, that acid and vomit... _"No, Edward." I said while shaking my head. I got up off the couch after prying my arm away from him.

"Why not?! Why not stay here with me?"

I turned from my bed where my back had been facing and saw him standing only a foot behind me. "Why?! Because you're acting like a toddler with a new toy! You don't get to suddenly decide to be my 'friend' or whatever's the hell you want to call it! We aren't friends! We aren't anything to each other, except roommates..." As much as that statement pained me, it was the truth.

"That's not true, Bella, and you freakin know it!", he said while waving his arms around to express his frustration. _...Well he's not the only one that frustrated!... _

"Yes, it is! All we do is pick on each other, pull pranks, and make stupid sexual references to one another!", I said feeling exasperated.

"Don't go out with that douche!", he demanded, completely ignoring my comments.

"No, Edward!" It really struck me that he seriously didn't want me to go. He was actually jealous. _...Well it's his fault! He brought all this on!..._ I learned something about myself in those small moments between demands and pleads. I am a vindictive bitch. I wanted him to suffer like I had seeing him and Tanya the other night then knowing they came back here to **our **room. Knowing he wanted nothing to do with me. I knew I needed to hold onto the anger because it was the only thing that was going to save me from complete heartbreak.

"Please Bella!?"

"No, Edward! You can't always get what you want, you rich spoiled ass bastard! You made your choice! You can't just decide to take back everything you've done!", I wheezed feeling tears building, blocking my throat. My anger was fading as quickly as it had flared. _...Why was he doing this to me?..._

His patience seemed to have disappeared. As he started to yell, "So what if I'm spoiled and rich?! And if you would have let me goddamn explain yesterday you'd fucking know I didn't 'choose' Tanya! I left her skanky ass there in the parking lot behind the club! I fucking chose you, Bella! Is it so bad that I want is you?!", at his words I let out a small sob, just as he drops down in front of me. Grabbing on to my hand. "Please Bella." My knees feel weak with relief after his speech but I still can't forget the look on his face when he dismissed me in front of the club, asking to bring that girl back here to our room...

Seeing my resolve and knees weaken, Edward uses his strength and leverage to pull my down on the floor too, him kneeling across from me. I'm so focused on trying to understand all he's said, the feel of his hand in mine the roughness of the bandage I had wrapped there not 10 minutes ago, and him begging me that I don't realize he's scooted closer, pulling our clasped hands up to his face. He places a tender open mouthed kiss on my hand, then on the inside of my wrist.

"Tell me you've thought about this.", he says kissing the same spot again before flicking his tongue over the bridge of vanes there.

I gasp, sensing my surprise and momentary compliance he pulls me towards him as he leans in sweeping my hair away from my neck as he closes the distance between his mouth and my ear.

"Tell me you want this.", he whispers as his lips graze across the tender flesh under my ear. I feel myself shaking as another sob makes its way out of my throat. _...Why does he have to do this now?!..._

"Tell me you want me...", he begs as he pulls back, swiftly bringing our lips together, urgently kissing me, in way I've never experienced before.

The desperation in his words and kiss strike a cord so deep within me that I feel a gut-wrenching pain before I sigh into his mouth and give in to his persistent kiss. I feel the vibrations of his moan against my mouth at my acceptance.

After a few more moments his kiss softens, until he slowly pecks my lips, almost lovingly three times before pulling back to look at me. His green eyes are sparkling more than I had ever seen and his lips are swollen and glistening. _...I've never seen a more beautiful man..._

"Please."

I look into his eyes and say the only word that could escape my rapidly closing throat.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! Things had to happen this way! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know all your thoughts about this chapter. This was the first thing that popped into my mind when I thought about writing this story!<strong>

**Also, THANK YOU to all of you who just joined us on the AofB journey! And also to everyone who passed on their love, prayers, and thoughts about my Ruby. Much appreciated! See you all VERY VERY soon! ;)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, My Dears! I told you I'd see you soon and I meant it! Enjoy and see you about the bottom! BTW: This ended up being almost as long as my other chapters. I thought I'd cut it off before EPOV but I just couldn't do that to you. Love me, I deserve it! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

No. _No. __**No. **_ The word kept echoing in my mind as I ran out to the parking lot as quickly as I could. Just like the look in Edward's eyes... Pure pain, and I'd caused it for both of us. Thankful that I'd grabbed my clutch as I'd ran from our room, I pulled out my phone as I started walking off campus.

**Liam,**

**I'm so sorry but I just can't do this.**

**It's not fair to either of us.**

**Thank You for being a friend.**

**-Bella**

I hoped that Liam would get my message before coming to pick me up. There was still 20 minutes before our scheduled pick up time. I felt the weight of my decision to go out Liam lift after I sent the text. I hadn't realized how much strain I had put on myself when I made the promise to myself to go. And Edward... It's hard to know how to describe how I feel about him/me/us. My heart feels lighter knowing that he feels something for me, but my whole **being **is weighed down with the possibility that's he's only feeling anything towards me because he's jealous. I don't want him to claim me as his toy. _...No, I just want to be claimed and his __**Toy**__. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge... _I'm so stupid! I always let my insecurities get the best of me. Edward literally begged me to be with him and I said no and then ran from him while he sat in the floor next to my bed, his eyes showing immeasurable hurt and his face showing his shock at my speeding departure. _...God, I'm such a bitch... _But at the same time a part of me still felt I did the right thing, ok well maybe I should have handled it better and actually talked to him. _...But as I've said I'm a bitch. An insecure, scared, bitch..._

I decided that I needed to distract myself and have some time to myself before I went home to face the music with Edward. I walked to the closest Starbucks and ordered a Tall, Toffee-Nut Latte (my favorite drink) and some coffee cake. ..._Comfort food. Yum!..._

I claimed a corner of a comfy over-stuffed couch when my cell buzzed.

**Just talked to Eddie!**

**WTF Bellie?!**

**-Em**

Shit, shit, shit... I'm a total idiot and a huge fucking bitch. There really wasn't a better way to describe my actions... The guy I'm crushing on begs me to not go out with another man, begs me to tell him that I want him, and begs me to be with him. And what do I say, "No." That's right Bella Swan said no... For all Edward knows I'm out having a great time with said guy, while he's at home waiting for me to come home. _...Or he could have been pissed by your refusal and gone out to find some willing and ready skank to 'mend his broken hear'... _Oh, god... Why do I do this shit to myself?!

**Yeah, I know. Just call me Super Bitch**

**Be home soon. Please don't let**

**him do something stupid!**

**-B**

**Hey FYI, I didn't go out with Liam!**

**-B**

I grabbed my cake and cup and took off out the door as quickly as I could. I'd made it about halfway back to school before the sky became overcast and a lite mist began to fall. _...Great just what I need..._ Just as I had that thought the heavens opened up and it started to pour. I remember when I was little my Mom used to tell that when it rained like this that the Angels in heaven were crying. I'd never believed it more than in that moment. The only other time I'd cried so hard as when I found out my mom had died...

The funny thing is I didn't care about the rain, or anything else for that matter... I just had to get to Edward right now. All I could think about were Edward's words right before he kissed me:

_"Tell me you've thought about this."_

_"Tell me you want this."_

_"Tell me you want me."_

And I did; I wanted all of it. I wanted him so bad. I started to realize in that moment just how much I wanted Edward and everything that went with that. What was even more terrifying was I came to the realization while running down the sidewalk, in heels and a dress, through the pouring rain that no matter what Edward already had the power to hurt me, because I was in love with him. Hopelessly, Helplessly, and Recklessly in love with Edward Cullen.

_...But maybe if I give him a chance we could be happy. Neither one us would have to hurt. Just be brave for once!..._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After I talked to Emmett I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into my bed. All I wanted to fall asleep so I wouldn't notice the time passing as Bella went out on her date... After I literally got on my knees and begged her to stay, begged her to be with me...

After what had felt like hours but was only a few minutes I finally pulled myself up off the floor and fell onto the couch where Bella had so loving cared for me not twenty minutes before. _...So much had changed in such a short amount of time..._

"Hey Man. How ya holding up?", Emmett said breaking through my thoughts.

"I'm awful Emmett.", I told him. My voice was rough my unshed tears. I couldn't believe how much of a pussy I was being.

"Dude, what's going on?!"

"Bella and I had a major fight... and I told her I didn't want her to go, Emmett, I told her I wanted her to be with me. And we...God, Em... We kissed and it was like nothing I've ever felt..."

"So what happened, yo?"

I chuckled at his retarded verbiage, "She said...no...", I laughed again this time it sounded bitter even to me. "She said no, Em and then she got up and ran out the door like this place was on fire to go on a date with that English douchebag!"

"Wow... Holy Shit, Dude. That's fucked up...", he sounded almost awed.

"Yeah, don't I freakin know it...", I muttered.

"Want me to come hang out, Eddie? We could play CoD or watch some tv maybe a movie?"

"Naw. I'm good, man. I'm just gunna go to bed."

"Um, alright. Talk to ya later.", he said sounding extremely uncertain.

"Night, Em."

X-X-X

A little while later, I was still laying in my bed when my phone buzzed. Groggily I rolled over and grabbed it.

**Don't go anywhere and**

**for the love of god don't**

**do anything stupid!**

**-Em**

Not knowing what the hell he was talking about I just shrugged and texted back "ok".

X-X-X

I must have fallen asleep pretty quickly after that because soon I startled awake by our door slamming open. I rolled over and saw someone standing in the doorway. With the lights all being out and from what it sounded like a storm roaring outside, I couldn't see well. But with the small frame I knew it couldn't be Emmett. I felt my heart racing but not only from adrenalin but from...hope...

Just as I started to sit up the figure moved. Standing there completely soaked and crying hysterically was Bella.

"Bella! Are you ok?!", I yelled as I jumped out of bed.

As soon as I moved a large sob broke free from her chest and she ran at me. I caught her roughly against my bare chest; I hissed and shivered at the feel of her cold body and clothes. She had yet to say anything and I was about to burst with anger. That bastard must have done something to her! I'll fucking kill him for hurting the girl I'm in love with! _...What the Fuck?! I'm in love with Bella? Huh. I'm in love with Bella. Guess Emmett was right when he said I was into her. I'm about as far 'into' her you can get. Well relatively speaking that is..._

I reached my hand up and started to run it over the back of her head, I could feel her wet hair and dress clinging to the skin all over my body. Her little fists clenched together behind my back.

"Please, Bella, Baby, tell me what's wrong?"

She finally pulled back to look at me and tried to talk, but she was so cold and upset that the only sound that came out was her teeth chattering.

"Baby, you need to get warm. Do you want to take a shower?", I asked her as gently as possible not wanting to upset her more. I'd find out what that Son of a Bitch did to **My Bella **soon enough.

She shook her head no in response to my question. "Ok... Well you need to get out of these clothes. Do you want me to get you something to wear and you can go change in the bathroom?", again she shook her head. _...Ok, what am I supposed to do now..._

"Yes...", she hissed out while looking into my eyes.

Confused I asked, "Yes, what?"

She nodded yes head this time, "Y-Yes, E-e-dward." Stuttered from the cold or her quieting sobs I wasn't sure. She was just staring at me, apparently willing me to understand since she couldn't get out all of what she wanted to say. Suddenly the conversation and kiss that had been running on repeat through my mind all night popped up in front of my eyes again.

_"Tell me you want me.", I begged before pulling back swiftly and pulling _

_her in to kiss me urgently. After a time I pulled back looking into her_

_eyes, hoping to see my happiness reflected there._

_But I didn't. All I saw were her tears. "No."_

As the image faded I felt the faint pain of rejection flare before my eyes widen as I thought about what she could mean. When she saw my expression she started nodding again, "Yes." She tried to smile but was still having trouble with anything other than shivering and chattering.

"Bella... Really?", I asked, half afraid to hope and half completely elated. I realized tonight that I'm in love with this girl and if there's the slightest chance she wants me I'll do whatever it takes to convince her I'm worthy of her. Or at least I'll love like she we meant to be loved.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I wanted to Thank everyone for their support of this story and for your kind words and thoughts about my Ruby Doll. Believe it or not but she's 5 12 months old and just said "M-m-m-om" while I've been sitting here uploading this chapter. I about crapped my pants! I looked at my husband Isaiah and was like, "Please tell me I didn't just imagine that!" and he said "Nope, unfortunately I heard it too..." (He wants the kids to do everything for him first... I think if I grew them, birthed them, and take care of them all the time I deserve some perks too!) ;)**

**I've decided in an effort to get more reviews that I'm going to start sending out teasers. I would REALLY like to hear your thoughts on my writing, on the story, and I even want to hear your griping when things don't go the way you want! I just really need some feed back! PLEASE! :) I'm already working on the next chapter but it'll take me a bit longer to post it since I already had this one mostly written. So, see you soon and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
><strong>


End file.
